No Longer Alone
by ChanglingLumin
Summary: Lumin has survived the apocalypse and as the last Human on Earth, he must deal with the loneliness that comes with it. While exploring the ruins of Tokyo Japan, he is contacted by a strange girl calling herself Diana. She offers to help Lumin ease his suffering, but soon the two would be swept up in a desperate struggle for the truth about Humanities disappearance.


I'm not sure what happened here myself. All I know is that I'm all alone in this world; this empty world. I stared on in silence. I would have cried at this point but, what was the point. Nobody was here to even hear me. As I walked on along the empty streets of Tokyo Japan, I looked on in silent sadness. The streets were empty, and there was no sign of any life, besides myself. The wind howled in my ears and the sound of my footsteps hitting the pavement was the only sound of any Human life in this empty city.

It was many months since the disappearance of mankind, I'm not sure what happened myself but, all I know is that one day they simply just vanished without a trace. I woke up on that fateful day expecting my parents to be there to wish me a happy nineteenth birthday. But instead I awoke to an empty house. I looked outside, maybe they were out shopping or something but, what awaited me was an empty street. It was eerily silent, as if I was the only one left.

I shed many tears that day. I never cried so much in my entire life. Ever since that day, I've taken to wandering the empty streets, looking desperately for anyone else. I wanted to hear another Human voice but, it was all for nought. I've taken to writing down my thoughts in a journal I found in the hopes that it could keep me sane. But even that wouldn't last. Eventually I given up, I couldn't be bothered to even keep a record of my life, nobody would be around to read it anyway.

I saw an empty shop in the distance, and I also noticed that it was starting to get dark. So I quickly went inside the small department store for the night. The place was a mess, shelves of food were sprawled along the floor messily. I ignored them as I climbed over them to get to the store room in the back. I opened the door and noticed another room in this one. The staff room from what I noticed. Inside though was the strangest thing I ever saw. It was one of those old radio things. The big ones, that people used a long time ago to communicate in world war two.

I remember learning about those in school. I'm not sure what compelled me to try and see if it worked, but I'm glad I did. As I fiddled with the dials I suddenly heard a voice in the speakers. It was a young females voice.

"Hello who is it?"

I froze in shock and fell to my knees.

"Hello is someone there?"

I couldn't find the courage to even speak. I was so overjoyed to hear a voice that the words were stuck in my mouth.

"I'm hanging up then!"

"No wait!" I blurted out. The voice went silent for a minute then continued.

"Who is this? And why'd you call me?"

What? Isn't this girl aware that there is no one around anymore. Shouldn't she be overjoyed to hear my voice, like I was to hear hers?

"Lumin...My name is Lumin Sachimoto. A nineteen year old student of Heavenly Host High School, Class 3-A." I breathed heavily in happiness, I was so glad to here another Human voice that tears started rolling down my face.

"My name is Diana. Nice to meet you Lumin."

She sounded friendly.

"I'm so happy to hear another Human voice right now." I said as I went close to the machine.

"Another Human voice?" Diana sounded confused, "Lumin you are aware that I'm not Human are you?"

Not human? What the hell is she talking about? Is Diana deliberately trying to piss me off?

"What do you mean not Human, how can you be not Human? Can't you see that we both are all alone in this empty world?"

"Empty world?!" She sounded surprised, it's as if she doesn't notice that we might be the only two Humans left.

"Yes empty. Can't you see that? I've been wondering all alone for months now, desperately looking for any Human contact."

She went silent for a minute once more.

"Lumin can you tell me exactly what's happening around you?"

Is she stupid or something? What the hell am I supposed to say?

"Didn't you notice that everyone disappeared in the blink of an eye in the span of one night?"

More silence.

"Diana can you here me? Diana!"

"Lumin you still there?"

"Yes..."

"Lumin I'm about to ask you to do something, but promise me that once you see me you won't freak out okay."

Freak out, is she retarded? Why would I freak out, I'm about to see another Human.

"I... I promise you that I wont freak out."

"Good, now I want you to find a Shinto Shrine. Once there i want you to pray with all your heart that you want to see me."

What the hell is she talking about?

"If you did it correctly then you should be transported here to Jewel-land. I will be waiting for you on the other side okay Lumin."

Jewel-land? Is she messing with me? But I might as well believe her, I would believe anything at this point. I just want to see her, and hear her voice once more.

I've been alone too long to even care at this point. I decided to make a mental note to ask Diane what she meant later and quickly left the building to make my way to the nearest shrine, which was conveniently north of here. Little did I know, I would soon learn the horrifying truth behind mankind's disappearance and would be swept up in a torturous adventure.


End file.
